The Death Bringer
by nakamaanime
Summary: When tragedy hits Fairy Tail the guild needs all the help they can get. What happens when there is a bigger secret then Lumen Histoire? One that could be the salvation or destruction of the world?
1. Chapter 1

**_In the year x300 there was a mage so powerful that their steps shook Earthland. Their eyes were so fierce they could kill you with just a glimpse. A snap of the fingers could obliterate a whole universe. No one knew who this mage was. All people knew was the nickname given to the mage Death Bringer._**

 ** _Guilds hunted for the legendary mage. Hunting for a weapon to use for mass destruction. Resulting in Dark and Light guilds fighting over this power._**

 ** _All except one guild_** **Fairy Tail.**

 _WHAM!_ The double doors of the massive building were fun open with a kick. In the doorway stood a smiling pink-haired boy named Natsu. His team slowly catching up to the eager boy. Everyone greeting the team members as they got back from another successful mission.

Gray and Natsu get swept up into another brawl. Yelling insults to each other while bashing the others face. Lucy couldn't help but sweat drop. _Can't they get along just for a minute?_ she thought as she walked to the bar with Wendy. Ezra going to report to Master Makarov about the mission.

"How did the mission go?" A beautiful white-haired woman smiled to the two girls infant of her. Lucy couldn't help but start sulking as waves of depression came off of her. Mira looked to Wendy for an answer on Lucy's behavior.

"Natsu made Lucy drop a new Celestial key by accidentally pushing her off a cliff and into a lake." Wendy explained. Lucy began to get enraged as she began to think of the incident again.

"Nastu you jerk come here so I can hurt you!" Lucy leapt off the bar stool she was sitting on and after the fire mage. The fire mage quickly picked up his talking cat Happy and hid behind him. But that didn't stop Lucy from slapping the back of his head.

Meanwhile at the bar Mira and Wendy began to giggle at the two's actions. "I think one day Lucy might actually kill Natsu from all his mistakes." Mira giggled into her palm.

Everything in the guild hall was going as it usually did. The rambunctious guild was loud as always as they partied without reason. Gray and Natsu fighting each other while Erza scolds them about being children. Lucy and Wendy talking about girly things with Mira. Elfman yelling about how manly things are and Evergreen embarrassed about liking the idiot. Cana drinking to her hearts content. Happy trying to flirt with Carla, Wendy's white exceed, while being shot down yet again. Pantherlilly, a black exceed belonging to Gajeel, is silently smirking at the poor blue cats misery. Wakaba and Macao shamelessly eyeing the young woman like perverts.

All was going well in the guild known as Fairy Tail. That was until the master quieted the loud guild hall for an announcement.

With news that will change the future as they knew it.


	2. Chapter 2

Master Makarov P.O.V.

I sat in my office filling out paperwork. These damns kids will be the death of me! Its a miracle that i'm not losing all my money. Uhh I mean the guild isn't losing all its money. While I was filling out the latest bill a knock came from my door.

"Come in." The door opened to reveal one my most strongest members Erza Scarlett. "Ahh I see you have come back from your mission! Was it successful?"

"Yes master. Everything went according to plan. The dark guild Gollem was exterminated." Erza told me as she moved to sit in the chair across from my desk.

"Is something troubling you my child?" I looked at her. Knowing she was thinking about something important. A look that says danger.

"Master I believe something catastrophic is going to be here soon. Something that could be the vain of our existence." Erza looked me in the eye. I knew that whatever she was talking about was going to be big. And that made me nervous.

"Well what is it my child?" I asked her.

"While I was interrogating the members of the dark guild they said something about an old mage. One that they wanted to gain the power of to kill the Magic Council. They called it the Death Bringer."

Natsu P.O.V.

"Yo salamander!" I turned to my left only to be flown across the guild hall. When I got up from the ground I looked at the culprit that hit me.

"Oi! What was that for screw head?" I yelled getting in Gajeel's face.

"I just didn't like seeing your ugly face!" He yelled back. Thus causing a whole big brawl. Tables were flying all across the room. Sounds of yells and broken glass everywhere. But we didn't care because without this Fairy Tail wouldn't be the same.

Suddenly I heard the voice of Master Makarov. I quickly punched Gray in the face before looking up to the bar. Seeing him standing there with his hands behind his back. I knew right away he meant business.

"Hello my children. I am afraid I have gave news. It seems that our rivals, the dark guilds, are wanting to destroy all of us legal guilds as well as the Magic Council. Now we may now let this happen!"

I punched my fist together getting in a fighting stance. "Alright i'm all fired up!" I was stopped from my epic heroism act by a large hand hitting me in the back of the head. Looking up to see gramps shrink his hand back to normal size.

"Now now do not get to eager my child. For this is no ordinary circumstance where we can just destroy everything. No I am afraid that we can not do this alone." Gramps looked at all of us with a grave look on his face.

"So what? Are we getting help from the other guilds?" Someone asked in the crowd.

"No I am afraid that we will be doing this on our own." Gramps told us.

"Wait! Then who will be helping us?" Gray asked looking at master with a questioning look. All of us were for that matter.

"Follow me." Was all that master told us. And so we did.

Normal P.O.V.

The members or the famous Fairy Tail guild followed their master. Gildarts walked next to the Master Makarov with an apprehensive look. "Do you know what you're doing? Are you sure this is the best action?"

Makarov looked up to tall man. "At this point I believe we have no other choice.

Suddenly everyone stopped at a door. When it was opened they found that it led to a basement. Ants being his idiot self was fawning over the fact that there was a basement. While Lucy just looked at him like he was a child.

The large group of mages followed their master down a long hallway. When suddenly there was an opening to a cave emitting a crystal clue light.

"Master where are you taking us?" Ezra asked.

"In due time my child you shall know." he told her and the rest of his 'children'.

So they did. They followed their leader through the cave. The only light source was the ominous blue light that filled the cave. They members looked forwards trying to find the end of it. It was not only until a few minutes later did they find the end. And when they did they were frozen at the sight before them.

"Here beholds Fairy Tail's most powerful and darkest secret **_Death Bringer_**."


End file.
